


What Could Go Wrong?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ..... - Freeform, Bottom Dean, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Road Trip, Sightseeing, Sleeping in the Impala, Top Sam, Travel, What Is Wrong With ME, Wincest - Freeform, gay af, just read the damn story, lots of fluff, possibly, send help, wincest smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Dean take a break from hunting and go on a road trip. But all this time spent together has brought up some suppressed feelings, and the Winchesters don't know how much longer they can hide them.





	What Could Go Wrong?

Dean had been the one to bring up the idea. He had just gotten out of a very long shower, and the thought was fresh in his mind. He thought he'd regret it the second the words came out of his mouth, but he didn't. It just felt…. right. Sam didn't answer at first, too stunned at the fact that Dean was standing in front of him _in a towe_ l. But then Dean's words sunk into his head, and he snapped back to reality.

“Wait, what?“ Sam asked, trying to decipher is his brother was being serious or not. But then again, Dean was showing so much skin that Sam couldn't think straight, so maybe he'd heard him wrong.

“I said, maybe we should take the Summer off. From hunting.“ Dean repeated, walking over to his duffel bag and taking out some pajamas. Sam looked away, giving Dean his privacy to change even though Sam would rather try to memorize every inch of Dean's body. And that was so, so wrong, but Sam had learned long ago that he couldn't change the way he felt about Dean, so he had accepted it.

“And do what?“ Sam pretended to flip through the newspaper that was on the small table, waiting for Dean to answer. Dean dropped the towel, quickly pulling on his pajamas.

“Travel the country. Like a road trip.“ It sounded more like a question, as if Dean weren't sure that was what he wanted to do. Sam raised an eyebrow, almost turning towards Dean in surprise.

“Isn't that what we already do?“ Sam asked, setting the newspaper down. Dean walked into the small kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and popping the top off with his ring. Sam turned to look at him.

“No, what we usually do is drive to the destination of our hunt. We've never gone on an actual road trip. Like, sightseeing and stuff.“ Dean took a swig from the bottle, licking his lips after he did so.

“So, you really want to take the Summer off and just go wherever the road takes us?“ Sam didn't know what was up with Dean lately, because his brother wouldn't just give up hunting for two months to go _sightseeing_.

“Why not? We never really get a break, so I thought it would be nice to get one. Do you not want to?“ Dean's insecurities were creeping in, convincing him that it was a stupid idea and Sam would hate it. But Sam shook his head.

“No, it sounds… nice. I'm just surprised at the sudden change of heart.“ Dean shrugged as if he didn't know what had changed. But he knew damn well. It was because Dean had realized he was in love with his brother. So he needed to take a break from hunting in order to get his thoughts together.

“I don't know, I just thought a vacation sounded nice.“ Dean lied, taking another sip of his beer. Sam nodded, staying silent because what was he supposed to say when his brother, of all people, suggested a road trip?

“Alright. Well, we can start tomorrow.“ Sam finally spoke, walking over to his bed and sitting down on the edge. He kicked his shoes off, feeling Dean's eyes on him as he did so. He grabbed his pajamas, and Dean turned away, giving Sam his privacy like he gave Dean his.

“What should our first destination be?“ Dean sipped his beer bottle, picturing a map of the united states. Sam changed into his pajamas, scrunching up his forehead in thought. They were in Illinois for a case, so the younger Winchester tried to think of places to start that wouldn't be too far.

“How about Maine? Or New York?“ Sam put his discarded clothes back into his duffel, turning to Dean who was now looking at him. Dean couldn't speak. Sam had turned and his eyes had sparkled in a way that Dean had never seen and the older of the two was mesmerized. Damn his heart, which was now practically beating out of his chest. 

  "Uh, yeah. That sounds- good." Dean stuttered, squinting. Sam raised a questioning eyebrow at his brother's sudden nervousness. "Which one? Maine or New York?" Sam inquired, trying to get a clear answer from Dean. Dean trudged through his muddled thoughts, looking away from Sam to break the spell he had on him. Sam watched his brother, wondering what the hell was going on with him. Dean finished off the rest of his beer, throwing the bottle away before he was able to answer. 

   "Oh. Um, I'm down for New York." Dean brushed past Sam, walking into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, looking back at his brother through the mirror. Sam watched him, a curious look on his face. He brushed the hair out of his face, sighing through his nose. "Okay. New York it is." Sam turned to his bed, crawling into it. He pulled the covers up as a shiver run through his body. It was rather cold, and Sam couldn't help but wish he could cuddle up to Dean like he did when they were kids. He heard Dean walk out of the bathroom, and a few seconds later the lights turned off. 

   Dean crawled into his bed, pulling the covers up and letting out a sigh. He had no idea why he'd thought about going on a road trip, and he especially didn't know why Sam had agreed to it. But he did, and now they were going to be driving around and adventuring together for the next two months or so. He thought about how it would be, how awkward, and then an idea came to him. A dangerous one. _Well, here goes nothing,_ Dean thought before getting up from his bed and walking over to Sam's. 

    "Sam?" Dean's voice was quiet, a whisper, but it sounded loud in the silent room. Part of Dean hoped Sam was asleep, so that he didn't have to do what he was going to do. But then Sam rolled over, squinting at Dean in the darkness and propping himself up on his elbow. Dean sat on the bed next to him, refraining from pushing back the hair that fallen in Sam's face. 

     "What is it?" Sam's voice was just as quiet, as if he could tell this was a very serious moment and if he were loud it would shatter like glass. Dean let out a shaky sigh, knowing this was either about to make or break his relationship with his brother. But no pressure, right? Sam was still staring at him, and Dean was still staring right back, and he tried to find the right words to say to make any of this okay. 

     "I have something to say. And if you hate me for it, I won't be surprised. If you don't but you don't want to road trip with me, that's okay too. But if you feel the same, e-even a little bit... please say so." The words that came out of Dean's mouth scared Sam, because what was Dean going to say that was so bad that Sam could hate him? But Dean sounded so desperate and vulnerable that Sam couldn't do anything but nod, encouraging Dean to continue. "Go ahead, Dean." 

    "All our lives, all we've had is each other. And I've never really been upset with that fact. Because you're kind of... all that I need." Dean paused, knowing these next words would probably be the most important ones he's ever said, "What I'm trying to say is, something happened along the way. I don't know how, or when, but somehow I fell in love... with you. I know it's fucked up, believe me I know. But, I can't help it. So- before we go on this long ass road trip with each other- I want to know, do you- do you feel the same?" Dean finished off, practically shaking at how nervous he was for Sam's answer. Sam was stunned, not able to speak. He couldn't believe it, Dean felt the same. He felt the same and he was telling Sam and asking if there was a possibility they could be together. Sam didn't know how long it was, but there was just silence. Sam didn't know what to say. What could he say to that? 

   "Sam, please say something." Sam had completely forgotten Dean was waiting for an answer, and he felt guilty. Dean's insecurities were probably making him feel miserable, and instead of stopping it Sam was just sitting there like an idiotic asshole. So, instead of answering Sam sat up, the blanket falling down to his waist, and he grabbed Dean's face. Dean's eyes widened at the sudden contact. 

    "What are you-" Sam cut Dean off by pressing his lips to Dean's, and it was better than either had ever imagined. It wasn't fast or rough, it was soft and slow and sweet and perfect. There was a connection in between them as they kissed, because it was always meant to be like this. Dean's hands lifted up to rest on the sides of Sam's neck, trying to close the gap in between them. They didn't pressure each other into something they didn't want, they just kissed. But then their lungs were screaming for air and they had to pull apart, breathless. But that didn't diminish the twinkles in their eyes and the lightness in their hearts. 

Because they were finally, finally, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here was the first chapter of my wincest fic. I got this idea in the middle of English class, so you're welcome. Sorry for my shitty writing. I'll try to update soon, but my life is hectic af. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Thanks for reading. Stay tuned!!


End file.
